yeodoorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers
__TOC__ The Four and The Matriarch Centuries after the Matriarch created Sebbia, she saw that the new world had become dark with foul and avaricious creatures that quarreld one with another. The Matriarch was about to destroy the corrupted planet when another of The Gods suggested that she create a new race like unto herself that could show the current dark denizens of Sebbia the error of their ways. So it was that the Matriarch created the Four. They were beings of grandure, the most pristine of beauty and the most powerful of magic. She sent the Four to quell the creatures of darkness and show them the light, but when they arrived, the creatures rebelled and tried to destroy them. The Alicorns were too powerful and would not be taken, but they soon found that none of the dark creatures would listen. Their hearts were consumed by hate. The Matriarch, with a heavy heart, commanded her children to banish the creatures to the underworld as punishment for their rebellion. The Four created the Gates of Tartarus and drove the evil creatures into Asteria, the dreadful underworld of darkness. With the land cleansed of the taint of hatred, The Matriarch could begin again to make Sebbia a world of light. There were a few of the original inhabitants that listened to the Four. These became the ancestors of the Gryphons, Minotaurs and Dragons. The Matriarch called her four children to her, to give them names and charges. The eldest daughter she called Celestia and gave to her the charge to be Keeper of Light. To the youngest daughter she gave the name Luna and the charge to be Keeper of Dreams. The eldest son she called Mudan and gave to him the charge of Keeper of Change. To the youngest son she gave the name Animio and the charge to be Keeper of Memory. Soon thereafter, the Matriarch began her work of creating beings like unto herself that would care for her world; the Ponies. The Keepers, Alicorns Four Celestia The eldest sister and apparent leader. She is Keeper of Light and seeker of knowledge. She watches over the day and commands the sun. She was given the gift of Clairvoyance. Luna The youngest sister is Keeper of Dreams and seeker of truth. She watches over the night and commands the moon. She was given the gift of Discernment. Mudan The eldest brother is Keeper of Change and steward of truth. He watches over the souls of both the dead and unborn and commands the seasons. To him was given the gift of Persuasion. Animio The youngest brother is Keeper of Memory and steward of knowledge. He watches over the living and teaches them. To him was given the gift of Insight. The Fall of Mudan It is difficult to tell how long the first era of Sebbia lasted as the Four ruled over the new world. Celestia, Luna, and the Evermind agree that it must have been close to 800 years. Mudan became restless, he was not satisfied with his role. He felt that he was meant for greater things. Eventually he distanced himself from his siblings and harbored jealousy in his heart. He disappeared one day and his siblings could not find him. Years later, the dreadful Discord emerged, taking the world by surprise, quickly dominating everything from the land to the very skies. He banished Animio to Asteria and routed the Sisters Royal. For a over a thousand years, not even Celestia and Luna know how long his reign lasted, Discord subjected the world to chaos in its most pure of forms. His abuse of power deeply wounded the land, to the point where it could not support life. By the sheer might of his control, Discord kept the world going in an impossible sphere of absolute chaos. Eventually, the Sisters were able to find the Elements of Harmony and vanquished Discord. He was imprisoned in the unchanging stone, but not before he revealed his true identity as their Brother. Thus the Keepers were shattered, their rule broken and not for the last time.